


Chest Pains

by Sebastian_the_Mercat



Category: Griefer Belt (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Angst? Angst., Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Lars loves Scott, M/M, Scott is Insecure about a LOT of things, Scott is insecure, Scott loves Lars, Self Confidence Issues, but doesn't know it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_the_Mercat/pseuds/Sebastian_the_Mercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has been working with Lars for about a year, and it has all been fine...up until the point his chest began aching every time he was around the other man. Scott knows he has fallen in love with his partner in crime...and he also knows that Lars will never love him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently it has become my headcanon that Scott is super insecure. For...some reason...

It had been a year, since Scott had started working for Lars, and he was finally getting used to everything that entailed...or so he thought.

Scott exhaled heavily, watching the cigarette smoke curl forth from his lips, mingling with the early morning air. It was hazy out, the sky tinted a light pink color as Scott leaned against the balcony of Lars's apartment, staring out over the city. The cool air bit into his bare skin, causing goosebumps to begin to appear.

After several moments of just standing there, smoking, as he waged an internal battle, Scott finally fished out his phone from the waistband of his boxers, dialing a familiar number.

Addie's tired voice filled his ears. "Scott...it's early..."

He winced, immediately feeling guilty. He hadn't really paid that much attention to the time - four am, of course Addie would still be asleep.

"Sorry. Would you like me to call back later?"

"Nah, never mind," she said waspishly. "You already woke me up, so there's no point in you calling back later. What did you need?"

Scott hesitated, taking his time to put out his cigarette on the cool metal railing, before mindlessly tossing the stub over the balcony. 

"Well?" Addie spoke again, and Scott winced minutely. He would practically feel the irritation radiating off of her.

"I slept with Lars..." he managed to ground out, his voice coming out more level and sure than he felt. "Again..."

"Oh, what a shocker!" Addie exclaimed, sarcasm evident in every syllable. "I am so surprised!"

"Addie," Scott grunted, his cheeks flushing in spite of the cool air. 

"This is...what, the 30th time you guys have fucked? 40th? Sorry for my confusion, I can hardly keep track anymore," Addie snarked. 

Scott winced slightly, already regretting having called her. "Are you done?"

Addie huffed on the other end. "Why did you call me, Scott?" she asked, sounding more exhausted than irritated by that point. 

Scott let out another huff of breath, feeling his heart begin to pound harder in his chest. The hand resting on the railing twitched, and he felt the sudden need to wrap his arms around himself, to curl up on the floor of the balcony and let the sounds of the city wash over him until Lars inevitably came and retrieved him for yet another tryst (this time, in the shower). He wanted to just squeeze his eyes shut and allow the horrible pounding in his heart to calm down, for all this anxiety to melt away. 

But he couldn't do any of that. After all, he was Scott - he was strong, stoic, steadfast Scott, who always rolled with the punches, who was never effected by anything. 

"Scott?" Addie's voice came again, this time sounding concerned. Scott twitched slightly, coming back into the present - he hadn't realized that Addie could hear the panicked breaths whizzing in and out of his lungs at a too-fast pace. 

Pushing down the raw emotions threatening to bubble up within him, he ground out, "Yeah?"

He could very nearly hear the skeptical narrowing of Addie's eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Scott lied automatically, before hesitating. "Actually...no...not really...at least I don't think so-"

"What's wrong?" Addie sounded fierce, very suddenly - Scott wondered if she was always this all over the place when she first woke up. "Do you need me to come pick you up? Hold on, I'll get my coat and brass knuckles-"

"N-no, that's not necessary!" Scott said quickly. 

"Then...what's the problem? Why did you call me?"

Scott squeezed his eyes shut, allowing the cool air to wash over him. However, it did nothing to quell the tumultuous waves of anxiety and insecurity threatening to overwhelm him. 

"It...it hurts Addie," he forced out, after several moments. He had said those words so quietly, Addie at first wasn't sure she heard right. 

"What, Scott? What hurts?" she demanded, the ferocity of a mother bear protecting her cubs creeping back into her voice. 

Scott swallowed hard, his eyes flickering open. They stung. 

"M...m-my..." Scott took a deep breath, before the hand holding the railing of the balcony in a white-knuckled grip drifted up, settling on his hairy chest. "M-my chest hurts, Addie. It hurts...so fucking much..."

"Scott?" Addie's voice came quiet, questioning. 

"People...they always say...that l-love feels wonderful - that it's the best feeling they have ever experienced..." Scott took a shuddering breath as a lone tear traveled down his cheek. "You never hear about people that feel like their hearts are literally being ripped out of their chests because of it, about how bad it fucking hurts..."

Addie seemed to draw in a slow, measured breath. Never before had she ever heard Scott so torn up, so distraught over anything. Even when he got hurt, or when he had to commit a horrifically brutal act for the sake of the Belt, she had never noticed him displaying an emotion aside from calm apathy. Addie spoke once more, her voice mournful. "Oh Scott..."

Scott cleared his throat suddenly, roughly. He sensed Lars's eyes on his back, from the other side of the glass doors leading out to the balcony. "I'll talk to you later," he said abruptly, trying to quell the slight quiver to his voice, before snapping his phone shut, cutting off whatever Addie had been about to say. 

The door slid open, and Lars wrapped his arms around Scott's waste turning him around. Hastily, Scott rubbed at his cheek, removing the remaining remnants of his emotions from his face. 

However, Lars must have seen something, in that brief second, for his face morphed from playfully seductive to confused and serious. "Hey, what's a pretty boy like you doing out here in the cold when you could be snuggled up all warm and cozy in my arms?" Lars asked, though his heart didn't seem to be in it. His eyebrows were furrowed low over his eyes. "What's wrong? Was I too rough last night?"

"No," Scott snapped. His voice came out more vicious than he intended. Lars stepped back, and the overwhelming heat of the taller man's body left him. He held back a shiver. "You know I can take whatever you throw at me," he continued awkwardly, trying to make light of the situation. 

Lars wasn't buying it though. He rose a skeptical eyebrow. "You sure? You're acting strange. And just a minute ago you were cry-"

"I wasn't doing anything but smoking," Scott interrupted him. The cool air blew at his back viciously - what he had considered refreshing a few moments ago, now made him feel vulnerable. Scott subconsciously wrapped his arms around his midsection, grimacing. 

Lars's look of disbelief became more prominent. "Oh? Just smoking? Then why were you holding your phone up to your face, flapping your jaw?" Scott ground his teeth together fiercely, not saying a word. "Were you talking to Addie again? Heh, I thought you dropped that habit a while ago."

"Just drop it," Scott growled lowly. He moved to walk past Lars back into his apartment, but Lars caught his arm, stopping him.

"Listen," Lars said, his joking manner once again vanishing. "You're my partner. It's my duty to look after you, alright?"

Scott's eye twitched at the word "duty". "Of course. Well, if you must know, I'm fine. I always have been fine and I always will be fine." Scott took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Now, if you don't mind, I should be getting back to my apartment."

"Scott-" Lars began, but Scott ducked below his arm, going back into the bedroom. Quickly, he gathered up his clothing haphazardly throwing them back on his body. Lars stood at the entrance, watching him with a strange look on his face. "Scott...didn't you want to join me in the shower-"

"I'll talk to you later. Text me if a new job comes up," Scott grunted, before hastily exiting Lars's apartment, leaving Lars standing there, feeling a strange emotion surging through his chest.

Sighing heavily, he reentered his bedroom. He hesitated for only a moment, before heading straight for his phone, dialing a familiar number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another headcanon I apparently have: Addie is VERY protective.

Addie jolted awake for the second time that morning, to the shrill sound of her phone ringing. She groaned, massaging her forehead - she had just managed to get back to sleep after Scott's troubling phone call, when once again, her sleep had been disrupted. Thinking back to his strained voice, the barely concealed emotion swirling beneath his words, gave Addie the strength to grab her phone, answering it.

"Scott-" she began, but was quickly interrupted.

"So he DID call you!" Lars's loud, borderline obnoxious voice rang out through her phone. Addie grimaced, pulling it away from her ear, glancing at the caller ID. Surely enough, it had been Lars to call her - not Scott.

Groaning once more, Addie asked, "What do you want, Lars? I was already woken up once this morning, I really would like to get SOME sleep before I have to go into work."

"Was it Scott? It was Scott, right? He called you?" Lars asked in return, firing off the questions in quick succession.

Addie rose an eyebrow. "Yeah, he called me about twenty minutes ago. Why?"

Lars sighed heavily into the phone. "He was acting totally weird this morning. Weird for Scott, anyway. Like, he normally goes out to my balcony in the mornings, but like, when I went out there, he was talking on the phone and acting all weird and he was..." Lars suddenly cut himself off, that strange ache in his chest making itself known once more.

"He was what?"

"He was...I think he was crying..." Lars said, strangely quiet. There was silence on both ends of the line, as both Lars and Addie contemplated the gravity of that statement. 

"He seemed upset..." Addie said finally. "The way he was talking...I've never heard him talk like that before. He always acts so...strong, about everything. Like he doesn't experience any emotions..."

Lars sat down on the edge of his bed, picking at a loose string on his robe. His short conversation with Scott kept playing on repeat in his head, as he analyzed every detail: The quick movement as Scott wiped the tear off his face, the way his eyes didn't quite meet Lars's, the way his hands quivered slightly as he pushed Lars away, how raw and pained Scott's voice sounded, the way he wrapped his arms around himself defensively...

The scene shifted in his head to a different, but familiar one - Scott and him, out shopping for that very first time. He and Scott going to the movies. The two of them enjoying a nice meal in that Lars had painstakingly prepared. Scott's face, always cool and calm, always careful to display only certain emotions in choice amounts...

Whatever had caused Scott this pain...it must have been bad. 

Lars's chest ached painfully, before it began burning fiercely, causing him to rub at it. He wasn't necessarily sure why he felt this sudden strange influx of emotions, but he was sure these emotions were somehow related to Scott's weird behavior that morning. Scott's arms wrapped around his midsection, guarding, flashed before Lars's eyes once more. Rage suddenly filled him, and he saw red.

"What did he say to you?" Lars snapped suddenly, his voice coming out harsher than he intended - his interrogation voice that he used whenever he was on the field.

Addie didn't seem put-off by it though. "That's between myself and him, Lars," she said firmly. "If you want to know, why don't you ask him?"

"I can't," Lars snapped. "He just fled from my apartment like it was on fire..."

Silence from Addie - she was truly stubborn.

Lars groaned. "Listen, Addie. I need to know what's wrong with Scott. He's my partner...it's my duty to know-"

"Your "duty"?" Addie interrupted. "I hope you didn't say that to Scott."

Lars was silent, and that gave Addie all the answers she needed. 

"Lars...I swear, sometimes, you are just a huge fucking idiot."

Defensively, Lars snapped back, "Well, what else was I supposed to say?!"

Addie huffed, annoyance clear in her tone. "Really? You have to ask me?" Lars opened his mouth to say some rather choice words to her, but she continued before he could. "Do you really see him as just another duty to take care of? Just another aspect of your job? Some sort of weapon you polish on occasion to make sure it's performing correctly, before re-shelving it amongst the rest of your easily disposable weapons?"

"You're putting words in my mouth-"

"No, your putting words in your own mouth," she stated plainly. "You're the one that just referred to Scott as that by saying looking after him was just another one of your "duties". So answer me honestly, Lars...is that how you truly see him?"

Lars hesitated for a long moment. He thought back to one of the times they slept together...he couldn't remember exactly when it was, or how long they had been having those trysts...but this time stood out so clearly in his mind. 

Scott had requested they do something different - that instead of the violent sex they had been having that left them both incapacitated for the next several days, they should be a little more gentle, sensual. 

Lars had been unsure, but agreed. Scott had taken command, gently massaging Lars's back, before undoing his hair and massaging his scalp. It took one gentle kiss to the back of his neck as Scott ran his fingers through Lars's hair, for Lars to truly get into it. 

He had turned around, then, his own lips ghosting across every freckle on Scott - he was working his way lower and lower, when Scott pulled back, his face as red as Lars had ever seen it. 

"What?" he had asked, confused. "Didn't you want this?"

Scott had hesitated for a long, long moment. His hands fisted in Lars's expensive sheets, working them up and wrinkling them. He looked vaguely uncomfortable, in spite of the need glistening in his eyes. When his eyes met Lars's, Lars became sure of one thing: Scott was absolutely terrified.

Of what, Lars hadn't been sure at the time. However, he had done his best to reassure Scott, his hands and tongue smoothing out the tension from Scott's body, until he was flushed and gasping, Lars's name on his lips.

Now, though, Lars understood that terror that had overcome Scott, suddenly. That terrible terror that was so overwhelming in it's vastness; the waves of insecurity shooting through the mind like lightning through thunder clouds; the mixture of want and helplessness; the mix of emotions thinly veiling that fear of rejection, the fear of falling too hard, too fast.

Lars understood that terror because he was pretty sure that was what he was currently feeling. 

"He...he means more to me than that...you...you know that..."

"To be honest," Addie mumbled tiredly, "I don't."

"What do you mean-"

"You never say Scott means anything to you! You either refer to him as just one of your "duties" or as your Griefer partner...I mean, you have never even referred to him as a friend!" Addie sighed heavily. "Excuse me if that does not convince me that you actually care about him."

"You know I care!" Lars snapped. "We do everything together! We go shopping, go to movies, eat together...we talk. Well, I mostly talk and he mostly listens..." Lars shook his head. "The point is, I don't really see the reason for me to have to refer to him as a "friend", even if he is."

"You may not see the point in that," Addie stated, "but Scott does. I don't know how much you have talked to Scott about his past or anything...but it is very important to him to be told how much he means to people, especially those he cares about."

Lars hesitated. He...hadn't really ever talked to Scott about his past. He had always thought it was something Scott was uncomfortable talking about, just like Lars was talking about his own past. But if Scott had talked about such things with Addie...

That painful feeling in his chest was returning.

Lars must have stayed silent too long, for Addie began talking again. "Lars...Scott cares about you...deeply... Probably more than he has ever cared about anyone. I'm not normally one to meddle in your personal affairs but...if you are just using Scott for his body...I'm going to have to ask you to please stop. If you continue using him like this, leading him on...it will just lead to a bigger world of hurt later on."

Lars held the phone loosely in his hand. Distantly, he was tempted to say something along the lines of, "I told him from the beginning that this was a no strings attached sort of deal," or maybe "I can do whatever I want with my own relationships." However...he couldn't push himself to say anything even close to those things. He knew saying things like that would only be denying his own admittedly complicated feelings.

Instead, Lars quietly asked, "Scott...said he cared about me?"

Addie sighed. "I need to sleep, Lars. I know I can't control you, that it would be foolish of me to try...but Scott...he's a good kid. Don't hurt him, alright?"

"Addie-" Lars plead, but the line went dead. Lars groaned, allowing the phone to fall onto his bed, before he leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "Damn it." 

Lars squeezed his eyes shut, Addie's words echoing in his mind: "Scott cares about you...deeply..."

Lars cared about Scott. He always was cautious on Griefer missions anymore, always making sure to have Scott's back. He made sure to take care of Scott's injuries after each mission, before they both hopped in the shower, and Lars massaged Scott's tensed up muscles until he relaxed beneath Lars's hands. He made a point of having a meet-up outside of Griefer missions each week so he and Scott could just relax and be in each other's presence. They went to movies, they ate together, they slept together, always spooning until they fell asleep...

He cared about Scott. He cared about Scott so much that he couldn't focus on anything but that burning ache in his chest.

Without another moment's hesitation, Lars jumped to his feet.

He needed to find Scott. Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took ya long enough, mate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final part of angst heaven! I hope you all enjoy!

Scott scrubbed viciously at his skin under the hot spray of the shower, as he worked to remove the remnants of the night before. Of course, it wouldn't work - Lars always made a point to leave some sort of mark on him that would last for at least a week. In spite of that, Scott continued his harsh scrubbing, turning his pale skin a light pink color.

He wanted to forget.

He wanted to forget the previous night, and all the nights that he and Lars spent together. He wanted to forget all those dates they went on, forget all those comfortable nights in. He wanted to forget the feel of Lars's skilled fingers running over his skin, of Lars's mouth skillfully leaving marks on Scott's neck, of those gentle touches that seemed to burn harsher than any of the more violent ones.

He wanted to forget falling in love with the man that would never love him back.

Scott ducked his head below the stream of hot water, allowing it to run over his hair and down his back. However, no matter how hard he tried to clear his mind of those memories...of Lars, they just kept coming back, like ghosts of his mind.

Scott sighed, turning the rusty water off. He was tempted to call Addie again, to ask for her advice on what to do...but he had already bugged her enough today, and he doubted he himself could take much more of this emotional nonsense.

It was easier to pretend to feel nothing.

He stared at himself in the cracked and dirty bathroom mirror...how his uneven hair hung limply in some places and stuck up in others. How his entire body was coated in freckles and too much hair. How broad his shoulders were, how thick his chest looked from the muscles there. How his stomach was slightly chubby. How his eyes were too light-colored. How plain his face looked... How could he have ever allowed himself to fall for someone like Lars. Lars, who was the most handsome man Scott had ever met. Lars with his perfect hair and perfect body. Lars with his tanned skin, and eyes that shone like stars. Lars with his easy-going attitude. Lars, who everyone was friends with. Perfect Lars.

How could Scott have allowed himself to fall for someone so perfect?

He turned away quickly from the mirror, instead heading into his spartan bedroom. He searched his three-legged dresser to see if there was any clothes in there...but of course there wasn't. As such, Scott began setting about his daily task of picking random pieces of clothes off the floor and sniffing them to see if he could tell if they were clean or dirty.

He had just managed to find a worn t-shirt and pair of boxers, when his phone buzzed. He sighed, figuring it was Addie checking up on him, but his eyebrows shot up when he noticed it was a message from Lars. His heart jumped in his chest slightly, but he forced himself to calm down. He was over Lars. He was. Besides, it was probably just a message about a Griefer mission anyway.

Sure enough, when Scott checked the text, it read, "Meet me down by the docks, our usual pickup place -LVA". Scott sighed heavily - after that morning, he did not want to see Lars, not at all. Just the thought of seeing him made Scott's chest ache painfully. However, in spite of those feelings, Scott stuffed himself into a pair of pants and his normal shoes, before yanking on his jacket. After all, when Lars Van Allen called, you came - no questions asked.

Was out the door of his apartment building soon after. He hesitated for a moment, debating about whether or not to take the metro to the docks...but after quickly checking his pockets and coming up broke, he decided it would be better to walk.

Once again, the cool air from that morning pounded at his face, as tried to calm his racing heart. He wanted so badly to be able to calm himself down, to get over this nonsense, but no matter how hard he tried, that ache in his chest remained. 

As he arrived at the docks, discreetly glancing around for his unmistakable partner in crime, he couldn't help but wonder what awful sins he committed in a past life to be stuck with all this emotional turmoil.

Scott stopped suddenly, shaking himself. He needed to focus - this was his job, and he needed to push past the mess that his personal life currently was and focus on the present...

Namely, finding his Griefer partner, who appeared to be MIA.

Scott pulled out his phone to see if Lars had messaged him, but there was no call, no message, nothing. He glanced around once more, but the docks were nearly empty, with only a few fishermen lingering near their boats, having gotten a late start.

Scott sighed heavily, leaning back against the rough stone building behind him, looking out over the harbor. The light violet color of the sky that early morning had given way to a dark grey color which did nothing to improve Scott's low mood. The boats remaining at the dock were worn, their paint pale and chipping, creating a vivid contrast with the swirling black ocean.

Scott squeezed his eyes shut. This day was eerily similar to the first day he had met Lars.

It hadn't been a spectacular meeting of any sort - it had merely been a dreary day, when Scott first killed someone. The creepy old guy had been following him, and Scott was quite aware of the fact. He had been nervous, having no idea what he was doing. He had turned down an alleyway near the docks, hoping to loose the guy...instead the man had lunged at Scott, knocking him to the ground.

But Scott had come too far in his life to merely lay down and let whatever happened, happen. He fought with all of his might for several minutes, before the man became so exhausted, he lost focus for a second...and that had been enough.

When Scott came back into himself, he had a bloodied body laid out behind him, and before him, in the mouth of the alleyway, stood Lars Van Allen, clapping like the cocky asshole he was.

Scott smiled slightly, at the memory. He remembered immediately scrambling back from Lars, scared, but Lars had merely laughed slightly, holding his hand out for Scott to take. And against his better judgement, he took that hand.

He jolted, feeling hot liquid dripping down his face for the second time that day. He growled under his breath, rubbing angrily at his eyes. Damn his emotions, damn them to hell.

In spite of his internal cursing and the scrubbing at his eyes, the tears refused to stop. Scott forced himself to take deep breaths, but in spite of that, he felt a sob building up in his already pained chest.

He gasped, burying his face in his hands. The pain was becoming almost too much for him to handle - he was at the point where he just wanted to sink down next to this wall, curl up and cry for hours. Anything, even this ridiculous release of emotions would feel better that the torturous feeling of his heart being wrenched out of his chest.

And then suddenly, Scott's hands were pulled away from his face, and the blurry visage of Lars Van Allen was standing before him, a concerned look on his face. Scott tried to school his face into its normally impassive look, but it was as though he had completely lost control of his body, for the moment he saw Lars, he felt the tears begin to fall even faster.

"Scott..." Lars whispered, his warm hands still wrapped around Scott's...and that voice was so worried, so caring, so falsely loving, that Scott couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

"Stop, Lars! Just...just stop..." Scott bowed his head, turning it away slightly. "I...I can't handle seeing you right now...please..."

"Scott..." Lars repeated, before taking a deep, seemingly fortifying breath. "Do you...do you truly have feelings for me?"

Scott swallowed hard, forcing his voice to come out even. "Maybe."

"Scott-" Lars reprimanded

"Yes," Scott admitted, before sighing heavily. "You don't have to tell me it's a fruitless task, though...I mean, I know you, I already know how you feel about...such things..."

Lars rose an eyebrow. "Do you now?"

Scott growled slightly. "Yes. Now let me go, so that we can do our job-"

Lars waved a flippant hand. "There was no job, I just needed to see you."

Scott stared at him. "What-"

Lars suddenly rose a hand, surprisingly gentle, to Scott's cheek caressing it, lifting his face, making Scott look at him.

Lars swallowed hard, scanning over Scott's face, taking in his red eyes and tear-stained cheeks, before giving a half-smile. "You know...I've never fallen in love before. It just...has never happened for me. I mean..." Lars chuckled awkwardly. "I've slept with people before, but I've never...had that feeling you know? Where you just...THINK about them constantly! How you just feel these memories overwhelming you, how you just want to relive those memories and create new ones with that person. How your body just feels that person's hands on you at all times-"

"Lars-" Scott plead, not wanting to hear this.

"Will you...please just a second. This is...hard for me, alright?" Lars admitted, flushing slightly. Scott blinked at him in shock. "Anyway...I just...never knew what it felt like. And...I mean, I never knew how much a heart could physically hurt from something like that! And damn, is it painful..." Lars sighed, releasing Scott's other hand to rub his chest. 

Scott continued staring at Lars, his eyes wide. This...was Lars saying this? Was this real or just some sort of dream Scott had conjured up? It had to be, there was no way Lars could be saying-

"What I'm trying to say is...I love you Scott. I've loved you for a while, I guess, I just...I didn't notice when I fell for you exactly but I did. And...I know that this was what that feeling was and..." Lars took a deep breath. "And the thought of you feeling this pain, you thinking I don't love you...it's unbearable Scott, and I-"

Scott wrapped his arms around Lars's shoulders, gently pressing his lips against Lars's. Lars immediately responded, settling his warm hands around Scott's waist, deepening the kiss. However...it felt different from all the other times. This time...Scott felt all the love he put into the kiss being returned to him.

They stayed like that, for a long time, before Scott pulled back, giving a small smile to Lars, who returned the smile in his typical over-the-top way. 

"I love you, Lars," Scott said.

"And I love you, Scott," Lars said, and he really truly meant it as much as Scott did. 

And suddenly, their chests didn't hurt so much anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABOUT DAMN TIME BOYS. *dies*

**Author's Note:**

> I cry forever and ever for these children.


End file.
